


grand-scale impressions

by jjokkiri



Series: monsta x bingo (winter 2018) [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkiri/pseuds/jjokkiri
Summary: Because from the very first moment he laid eyes on him, Lee Minhyuk was absolutely infatuated with Im Changkyun.





	grand-scale impressions

**Author's Note:**

> for the _school life_ space of _[monsta x bingo (winter 2018) - level one (hot)](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MXbingo)._

“Hoseok,” Minhyuk whispered urgently, nudging his best friend—who was sitting beside him—with a sharp elbow. Hoseok winced at the jab, but ignored the other boy, brows furrowing in concentration as he continued writing down his notes. Minhyuk jabbed him again, except this time, it was accompanied with a louder whisper that had several of their classmates turning to look at them with questioning gazes. _“Hoseok!”_

“What do you _want_?” Hoseok whispered back, aggressively. He kept his voice low, in a hopeless attempt to not draw the attention of the teacher, who was speaking to another teacher in the hallway.

They were sitting in the middle of the classroom—first period of their school day—and Hoseok was trying his best to be a good student; some kind of respectable high school junior who was focused on doing his work when he was instructed to do so. Unfortunately for him, he was sitting beside his best friend, who was anything but dedicated to being the best student in the entire grade— _very_ unlike himself.

Minhyuk looked almost taken aback by the harshness in his tone and the younger man pursed his lips in a miffed pout. Hoseok rolled his eyes at the face Minhyuk made, quickly amending the tone of his voice and repeating himself, sarcastically, “What would you _like_ , my dear best friend?”

The younger man’s expression immediately brightened at the adjustment and he flashed a charming grin—that smile that _somehow_ always succeeded in making Hoseok feel no types of hatred towards his _terribly annoying_ best friend (whom he loved more than anything in the world, because they’d been together since they started walking).

“Who was that boy you were talking to in the hallway?” Minhyuk asked, curiously.

Hoseok made a face, punching a few numbers into his calculator. “Which one? I talked to, like, everyone as we were heading to the classroom. I need a description.”

“Hoseok, I know everyone you know. But, that _one boy_ that you talked to that I _didn’t_ know. That boy.”

Hoseok furrowed his brows, turning to scribble down an answer onto his paper, “Changkyun?”

“Is that his name?”

“I don’t know,” Hoseok sighed, “Is that who you’re talking about?”

“The cute one,” Minhyuk supplied, as if it were helpful information. Hoseok rolled his eyes.

“What was he _wearing?_ ”

“The black hoodie with the really long sleeves,” Minhyuk replied. Hoseok put his pencil down, turning to look at Minhyuk with furrowed brows and he blinked, hard, before Minhyuk blinked back at him—confused. “What?”

“You’re actually talking about Changkyun,” he said. “You think Changkyun’s cute?”

Minhyuk hesitated for a second. “Is it wrong to think he’s cute?”

“That’s like…” Hoseok paused, “That’s like— _me_ thinking _you’re_ cute. That’s _really weird_.”

Minhyuk made a face, scandalized. “Why is that like you thinking I’m cute? Are you saying that I’m… _not_ cute?”

Hoseok paused, expression twisting in confusion as he tried to work out the meaning behind his own words. Minhyuk arched an eyebrow at him, as if challenging him to really deny his attractiveness aloud. Hoseok picked his pencil back up, tapping it against the tip of his finger and quickly changed the topic.

“Well, I’ve known Changkyun since he was, like, _seven_ ,” Hoseok replied. “So, it’s really weird. Especially since he’s a freshman. He’s a ninth grader, Minhyuk. _Ninth_.”

Minhyuk narrowed his eyes at him.

“You’ve known this cute boy for practically half your life, and you never told me about him?”

“I didn’t think you’d think he was cute!” Hoseok answered, defensively.

Minhyuk fixed him with an unimpressed look, before dramatically sighing. “All these years of our friendship has amounted to _nothing_. You don’t even know my _type_.”

“You’ve literally never shown interest in _anyone_ before,” Hoseok retorted, punching numbers into his calculator again. Minhyuk straightened out in his seat, before nudging Hoseok with his elbow again, a sly smile on his lips.

“Hey, introduce me to him.”

Hoseok grunted, stressing, “He’s in ninth grade.”

“And I’m in eleventh,” Minhyuk replied. “What is that? He’s like, _what_ , fourteen? That’s only a difference of three years. There’s nothing wrong with it.”

Hoseok made a face, but didn’t look at his best friend.

“Changkyun is born in January,” Hoseok corrected. “He’s fifteen.”

Minhyuk beamed, “Even better. I’m not even seventeen, yet.”

“You’re a pain in the ass,” Hoseok retorted, scribbling down an answer. “And I want to keep Changkyun far away from you. He’s too innocent to be around the likes of you.”

 _“The likes of me,”_ Minhyuk repeated, scandalized. “I’m _innocent_.”

“Innocent people don’t think about going after boys, instead of doing their homework.”

“Innocence has _nothing_ to do with if I’m a good student or not,” Minhyuk quipped.

Hoseok rolled his eyes, about to shoot back a snarky retort, but their teacher interrupted him.

“We’ll take up the work in five minutes,” the teacher poked her head into the classroom and pointed to the clock. Then, she disappeared back into the hallway. Minhyuk rested his cheek in his palm and turned his head to look at Hoseok, mischievous smile on his lips.

“Oh, you’re done, right?” he asked. Hoseok nodded his head, vaguely gesturing to the sheet of paper on his desk. Reaching to snatch the paper from Hoseok’s side of the table, Minhyuk picked up his pencil and beamed at his best friend. “Can I copy your answers?”

Hoseok groaned.

 

 

 

But, as much as Hoseok probably would have tried to do anything to keep Minhyuk from freaking out the son of his mother’s best friend, Minhyuk ended up meeting Changkyun, anyway.

And in no way was it Hoseok’s doing.

The freshman simply happened to be sitting alone in the cafeteria, and Hoseok sat down with him with intent for casual conversation, because he’d felt bad seeing the younger man all alone. Minhyuk’s class had been dismissed early, and he came into the cafeteria and immediately found Hoseok with the brightest smile on his lips.

Changkyun, on the other hand, looked terribly confused to see a bright, smiley boy interrupt their conversation and sit down next to Hoseok, shiny eyes directed to him.

Hoseok had picked up on the awkwardness in the air, but he hadn’t the slightest idea of how to fix it.

Clearing his throat, Hoseok stabbed his chopsticks into his bowl and shifted his eyes from Minhyuk—who was positively glowing—to Changkyun—who looked like he hadn’t figured out the meaning of life, yet.

“Hyung…” Changkyun started, quietly. And if Hoseok weren’t intently listening, then he probably wouldn’t have heard the younger man’s soft voice. Hoseok glanced at him. “Who is… this?”

_“He’s—”_

“I’m Lee Minhyuk,” Minhyuk interrupted, flashing a brilliant smile. “I’m Hoseok’s best friend. I’m your hyung, too.”

In response, Changkyun stared at him, silently—the light in his eyes obviously dictating that he hadn’t the slightest idea of how to respond. He was never the kind of person to be extremely comfortable around absolute strangers. And despite knowing his name, Minhyuk—to Changkyun, was a complete stranger.

It was Hoseok who tore his eyes away from the exchange, first. And it was all Hoseok who felt the burning sense of embarrassment for his over-optimistic best friend. But, it seemed that Minhyuk was either terribly clueless or absolutely shameless, because he was beaming when he continued to speak.

Hoseok swore that Minhyuk’s eyes were practically _sparkling_ when he looked at Changkyun. And personally, if he were being looked at in such a way, he would probably be quite honestly _terrified._

“I think you’re really cute.”

The words were like a bomb dropped on both Hoseok and Changkyun. Hoseok had been perfectly aware of the attraction from Minhyuk’s side, but he really hadn’t banked on Minhyuk telling Changkyun on their very first meeting.

To the words, Changkyun’s cheeks coloured slightly, but his expression remained blank.

It took him a moment to gather his words and respond.

“… Thank you…” he said, softly. Minhyuk grinned.

(And surely, Hoseok wasn’t very far from that sudden teenage-edgy feeling of _‘want to die’_ , because he didn’t really want to say it aloud, but Lee Minhyuk was the most embarrassing person he’d ever been blessed to know.)

**Author's Note:**

> i accepted a challenge (again), so i'm back with more bingo stuff (and more stuff for one of my personal favourite universes), hello. don't be deceived by the whole _hot_ thing, because my mission is for all fluff. hhhh.
> 
> anyway, you can find me on twitter @yuseokki, as always! love you!


End file.
